Vague d'Amertume
by Juvia Lockser Fulbuster
Summary: Je crois l'avoir compris à ce moment, c'a m'a laissé sans voie, violent mais doux comme l'écume , dévastateur et imprévisible, comme une vague. Une vague d'amertume. L'orphelinat, la fac puis Toi , Grey Fullbuster.


**Vague D'amertume**

I

Les lourds bruits de mes talons claquants contre le sol gelé, faisant surement deviné mon empressement.

Les quelques personnes qui se détournent légèrement m'importe peu, je leur jette à peine de petits coup d'œil interdit ou leur ordonnant gentiment de se dépêcher avec une pointe d'agacement dans ma voie que j'essaie de faire discrète.

Mais ce n'ai pas évident de » vouloir presser le pas sur un grande rue peuplés par un nombres incalculables de personnes qui se scrutent comme si elles étaient dans une immenses fourmilières ne prêtant attention qu'au personne qu'elle connaissent sûrement de vue.

Un soupir las s'échappe d'entre mes lèvres quand je réussis enfin à me faufiler entre les personnes qu'y me remarque à peine et à sortir de l'énorme tourbillon qu'est cette immense rue. Un premier jour n'est vraiment pas évident surtout si l'on doit intégrer une prestigieuses université, que l'on ignore complétement l'endroit où celle-ci se trouve. Heureusement pour moi que j'aperçois quelques minutes plus tard une immenses et splendide bâtisse, devinant immédiatement ce qu'elle doit représenter. Je me dirige lentement vers le bâtiment de la précieuse université à laquelle je me suis inscrite l'année précédente.

Quand je repense que il y a peine quelques mois j'étais encore sous le toit de cette horrible orphelinat, qui me rappeler indirectement tout les malheur de ma misérable vie. Cette affreuse institution se chargeant de recruter de pauvres enfants nourries de peine et de ressentiment, cette abominable et lugubre demeure qui donne juste le précieux désir de fuir, ce détestable foyer à qui je suis tout de même reconnaissante car c'est grâce à elle que j'ai la chance de me tenir devant cette magnifique académie qui me tient tant à cœur depuis quelques temps. Ayant le droit à un souhait comme chaque enfants de l'orphelinat, j'ai souhaité avoir une chance dans cette prestigieuse école où vont principalement les personnes qui appartiennent à un milieu aisé, après la mort soudaine de mes deux parents dut à une maladie infectionel que j'ai fuit de peu, je n'avais plut goût à rien alors je me suis plongé ou plutôt littéralement noyé dans mes études. Alors pendant que les jeunes enfants avec qui je n'adressais aucunement la parole se ventait d'être partit dans un parc international ou encore de s'être pavané tranquillement dans les rues froides de Berlin, je versais des larmes, oui je versais d'innombrables larmes, des litres incalculables de larmes. Des larmes de tristesse, de honte, de solitude… cela me définissait.

Heureusement quelques années plus tard, je me suis trouvé à travers les études qu'y n'était en aucun cas fameuse au foyer, alors de mon coté je les approfondissais à l'aide de livres, n'ayant le droit à internet qu'a l'âge de nos 18 ans, nous les surnommions « les 18 ans de la liberté ».

 _Mon formulaire d'inscription que j'ai soigneusement remplis, pour cette université à était accepté le quelques jours après « ma libération », j'ai eu une chance inouïe. Je me souviens, le regard vide, remplissant mais quelques cartons, me demandant si se ne serait pas mieux de rester ici, malheureusement je n'avais pas le choix, l'orphelinat que je souhaité tant quittée ne grader plus les personnes ayant atteint leur 18 ans. Et je me souviens avoir fait vagabondé mon regard sur toute la pièce assez petite mais dans laquelle j'avais grandi, un sentiment de nostalgie m'avais submergeais._

 _C'est à ce moment que la malveillante bonne femme, Mrs Bates pénétra dans la pièce, son visage arborant comme toujours une expression mauvaise et maladif, ses mains ridés posaient sur sa bedaine ronde recouverte d'une vielle guenille sale entourait d'un tablier noircis par la poussière._

 _Elle tenait négligemment entre celles-ci une sorte d'enveloppes un peu plus grande que la norme, elle me la tendait, en la froissant légèrement toujours affichant sur son visage un sentiment d'impassibilité et de sévérité. Je me souviens avoir versé des larmes, de minuscules perles salées mais à ce moment je savais que ma vie allait changer pour une simple raison. Les larmes que je versais à ce moment éprouvé un tout autre sentiment, un sentiment que je n'avais éprouvé même dans mes plus lointains souvenirs. C'était des larmes de_ _ **joie**_ _._

Me voila fixant l'enceigne de l'université à laquelle j'ai tant rêvé, pour laquelle j'ai tant travaillé, n'y croyant pas encore. C'est à ce moment qu'un sentiment imprévu se fit ressentir en moi, de l'angoisse, les questions fusaient dans ma tête.

 _Que fais ici ? Est vraiment ma place autour de tous ces enfants de riches, habillés de marque coutant une fortune et moi avec mon simple jean ?_

Je balaye du regard les personnes qui rentre calmement dans les salles de classe. Je me respire espérant faire évacuer tous les doutes qui planent autour de moi. Et m'avance méticuleusement vers une des salles inscrivant sur sa porte 002, je reste à quelques mètres de là, jetant de léger coup- d'œil au nouveau arrivant , et vérifiant sans cesse sur les papiers d'information que l'école m'a envoyer quelques mois plus tôt, le numéro inscrit sur ceux-ci qui corresponde évidemment à ceux de la porte. Voila la salle principale dédiait à ma prochaine classe, pensais-je.

En rentrant dans la classe, je sentis quelques regards pesaient sur moi et de légers pouffement de rire dans mon dos. Je me dirigeai d'un pas sûr vers le fond, un vieux reflexe que je farderais de l'orphelinat, je pense. Je m'asseyais à une place du fond. Un étrange garçon aux cheveux roses me fixe, ses yeux vers scintillent au contact de la lumière, il fronce les sourcils en administrant un discret coup de coude à son voisin. Celui-ci se retourna, faisant valsés ses cheveux ébènes me vaccinant d'une façon étrange. Le rosé lui chuchota discrètement quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis le noiraud se retourna, me faisant découvrir son torse parfaitement sculpté à travers son fin t- shirt en V de marque, biensûr. Son regard d'un bleu et noir intense me pénétra sans que je ne puisse rien faire.

Son visage fin m'intimidait pour une raison que j'ignorais, une petite boucle d'oreille pendait sur une de ses oreilles. L'intensité de son regard devint trop puissante à maintenir, je détourna soudainement le regard, une légère impression d'étonnement et je me dis que je n'était qu'une pauvre fille habillé de chiffon sans maquillage alors que toutes les autres filles de la classe était noyer dans le maquillage, je trouvais cela ridicule mais se n'était que mon opinion, c'était surement pour se moquer de ma différence.

Il se détourna et continua à discuter avec son ami aux cheveux roses.

Un homme beaucoup plus âgé fit interruption dans la salle demandant le silence à la classe entière qui était désormais installés, quelques que râles de la part d'élevés se firent entendre mais, le silence se fit. Il expliqua les choses de base, mais j'y étais très concentré, tellement concentré que cela me vaut de petits commentaires des personnes assissent non loin de moi. Mais je n'ne fit rien, c'était plus fort que moi, j'avais trop peur de laisser échapper une information importantes d'entre les lèvres du professeur. Une fois le discours du professeur concernant les études et la manière de travailler de l'université en soi. Il termina par la disposition des dortoirs :

 **Pour les dortoirs, vous serez 2 par chambres, les résidences sont calmes vous pourrais y travailler tranquillement. Les numéros de chambres sont normalement inscrits sur les documents que vous avez reçus avec toutes les informations nécessaires,** expliqua-t-il d'un air las, soulignant le faite qu'il explique les mêmes choses chaque année. **Certains n'habites pas très loin, si ils le désirent peuvent rester logés chez eux, mais vous êtes les bienvenues aux résidences du campus ou dans les fraternités qui vous sont à disposition,** termina-t-il en souriant bienveillamment.

Quelques instants plus tard la salle se fit vide, je sortis à mon tour de celle-ci. Saluant poliment le professeur, je me mis en quête de trouver la résidence universitaire. Cette université est un vrai labyrinthe, mais je réussis malgré l'immensité de l'endroit à trouver le lieu ou je vivrais temporairement, avant de trouver mon propre logement.

Je me retrouve devant la porte de mon ''nouveau chez moi '', me demandant avec anxiété si ma nouvelle colocataire sera sympathique, ou m'appréciera au moins. Peut-être deviendront nous amis, je chasse cette idée de ma tête d'un léger mouvement de main, au bas de ma cuisse. Je n'est jamais eu un seul ami, excepté il y a quelques année. Un jeune garçon, il avait de grand yeux grenats et une moyenne chevelure noire. Je me rappelle qu'il s'appelait « Gadjeel », il avait passé deux semestres à l'orphelinat mais il a appris que un de ses parents qu'il croyait mort était toujours en vie, c'était mon meilleur amie. Et je m'en souviendrais toujours.

Voila une dizaines de minutes que je suis planté devant cette porte de couleur grise, mettant en valeur les chiffres 345, inscrit en noir.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, me tirant violemment de mes pensées. Un corps imposant, me dominant de sa longueur, un simple t-shirt laissant apercevoir un torse d'athlète, un simple t-shirt pourtant hors de prix, qui me dit instantanément quelque chose. Ma tête se redressa machinalement et mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent pour lisser place un un léger « O ». Ce garçon je le reconnais, mais bien sûr. Je détourne directement mon regard azur de son intense regard sombre. Une fois avoir repris mes esprits, je me décala pour lui laisser la place de sortir.

 _D'ailleurs que faisait-il à l'intérieur ?_

Il ne m'adressa même pas un regard, son expression de placidité suspendue au visage, qu'elle prétention, pensais-je. Il s'arrêta au bout du couloir, croisa les bras sur son torse parfait puis fixa la porte entrouverte à mes cotés. Je m'apprêtais à pénétré dans la pièce par la porte mais une voie me coupa dans mon élan, sa voix grave, vibrante et mélodieuse :

 **Je te conseillerais de ne pas y entrais.**

 **Pourquoi ?** répliquais-je timidement, n'ayant eu aucune expérience d'amitié ou autre avec un garçon, les dernières conversations que j'avais entretenues avec des garçons remontait à longtemps.

 **Ils discutent de choses personnelles,** m'expliqua-t-il visiblement lassé de la tournure de la conversation.

Je me tus ne cherchant sûrement pas à l'agacer plus. Je me sentis légèrement irrité, par le comportement de cet individue. Je me laissais glisser le long du mur contre lequel j'étais adossé, soupirant intérieurement et espérant que cette ''conversation'' ne durerais pas indéfiniment.

 **T'es nouvelle, je crois t'avoir aperçu ce matin ?** reprit-il replaçant l'intensité de son regard bleu-noir sur moi.

 **Je … Oui,** répondis-je, surprise qu'il reprenne la conversation après m'avoir montré de son ton glacé qu'il ne voulait me parler, était-il bipolaire ? ou peut être le problème venait il encore de moi et je n'arrivais pas à interpréter les dires et le ton d'un être humain.

Il me détailla silencieusement de haut en bas, pendant que je fuyais son regard.

Je suis assise par terre dans un petit couloir, adossé a un mur froid, en face d'une personne qui parait mal élevé, attendant que des personnes qui me sont inconnus finissent une conversation pour pouvoir me reposer du long voyage que j'ai entreprit le matin même, intimidais sous le regard intense d'un sublime jeune homme qui me dévisage ouvertement.

Le lourd silence qui pesait dans le couloir fut soudainement interrompue par un faible grincement de la porte se trouvant à proximité de moi. Nous tournâmes tous deux nos regards vers la direction de la porte, une touffe rose apparut à l'entre bail de celle-ci, une touffe rose que je reconnu après un instant de réflexion, le jeune homme de ce matin, bien sûr !

Il affichait un énorme sourire enfantin, tous le contraire du ténébreux qui laissant penser qu'il ne souriait jamais. Il m'accorda un coup-d 'œil puis se retourna vers son ami l'interrogeant du regard, sûrement sur ma présence ici. Je me tourna vers la porte et pénétra dans la pièce sans même leurs dire un mot. Je fus émerveillé par la grandeur de la pièce. Mon attention se stoppa net, sur une jeune blonde assise sur un des lits regardant les murs, le regard perdu. Ses longs cheveux dorés tombé négligemment sur ses fines épaules, sa taille de guêpes faisait ressortir ses formes voluptueuses. Elle était magnifique. Elle soupira faiblement, puis se retourna et arbora soudain une expression de surprise.

 **Oh. Salut ! Tu dois être ma nouvelle colocataire, je suis vraiment désolé je ne t'vais pas vue,** s'excusa-t-elle me tendant une poignée de main que j'acceptai par politesse.

 **Bonjour, je suis Juvia Lockser,** me présentais-je lui souriant légèrement, n'étant pas dans mes habitudes de me présenter à de nouvelle personne, par ma solitude et surtout par le milieu d'où je viens.

 **Lucy Heartfilia,** répondit-elle ouvrant un peu plus ses grands yeux marrons pour exprimer, sans doute, sa _joie._

 _Ils ont tous l'air heureux et souriant, tout le contraire du brun,_ pensais-je. _Pourquoi mes pensées se dirigeaient tous vers lui !?_

Je rapportai mon attention sur ma nouvelle colocataire qui sortait difficilement des draps d'un petit placard, elle portait une petite robe fleurie, entouré d'une ceinture qui devait sûrement couter une fortune vu la façon dont, de légère et sublime trace plus foncé dessinant des mosaïques. Sa robe fleurie lui arrivait aux genoux et elle n'avait ni bas, ni chaussette haute, elle portait de magnifique sandales marron clair, allant parfaitement avec ses grand yeux, qui était relevé par de hauts talons compensés. Elle les levé légèrement, je me précipita vers elle et attrapa les draps qui était sur le point de tomber.

 **Voila tes draps,** me dit-elle en soufflant de soulagement, me souriant chaleureusement

 **Merci**.

 **Que manque-t-il ?** se demanda-t-elle, fronçant ses parfaits sourcils, balayant la pièce du regard. **Je crois que c'est tout.**

 **Merci beaucoup,** dis-je en déposants les draps sur un des lits qui m'est destiné.

 **Bon je vais te laisser t'installer, si tu as besoin de moi mon numéro est écrit sur un post-it sur le bureau,** expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. **N'hesite surtout pas** , ajouta-t-elle en m'intimant un sourire plus que parfait et chaleureux.

Lucy sortit de la chambre et me laissa seul à l'intérieur, une fois avoir entendu le claquement de porte j'avais lourdement lâché ma valise où se trouvait mes affaire et m'allongea sur le lit moelleux, face à moi, respirant bruyamment, je finis par m'endormir profondément, épuise par cette simple journée, rêvant inlassablement du prince charmant…

Je me réveillai une demie heure plus tard, ma chevelure bleu, lisse et ondulé était maintenant complétement emmêler et sale. Asseyant tant bien que mal de brosser mes cheveux de mes doigts, je me dirige vers une porte espérant que se soit une salle de bain, complètement déboussolé par ce nouvelle espace que je n'y suis absolument pas habitué. J'y pénètre, tâte de ma paume le mur cherchant l'interrupteur, plissant les yeux quand la lumière s'allume enfin. Je détaille la pièce du regard, mémorisant chaque détaille pour pouvoir m'en souvenir la prochaine fois. Je prend mes affaires de douche dans la chambre et repars dans la salle d'eau, déposant délicatement chaque produit, et mettant ma serviette accessible, une fois dans la douche.

Je fermai la porte à clé, nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri d'incident surtout quand nous ne connaissons absolument pas la personne avec laquelle vous aller vivre pendant plus d'une année. Une fois ma douche prise, une douche qui m'avait fait un bien fou, chaque fois que l'eau entre en contacte avec ma peau, je me sens tellement dans mon élément, c'est une chose incroyable, je m'enroula dans ma serviette je m'habilla d'un pantacourt bleu et d'un t-shirt simple et long rien de fameux, personne n'aime la façon dont je m'habille et ils me le faisaient bien comprendre à l'orphelinat alors je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne me le rappellerais pas qui plus est dans une école où ne vont que des personnes issues de milieux aisées. J'installai quelques une de mes affaires comme mes vieux vêtements et quelques que classiques que je relis sans m'en lassé, que je mis sur une petite table de chevets.

J'aperçus quelques vêtements couteux, et un peu trop nu à mon goût dépasser de l'armoire de ma colocataire blonde. _Je me demande bien où elle peut être ? Et pourquoi elle vit dans une résidence universitaire alors qu'elle pourrait s'acheter une maison rien qu'à elle non loin du campus ?_

Elle parait gentille et très sympathique et je me demande cela de pure curiosité, et non par méchanceté.

Je jette un coup-d' œil par la fenêtre qui orne le mur et fais provenir la lumière d'une fin d'après midi, je remarqua quelques étudiant en serviettes et maillot de bain, je souris et un sentiment de soulagement se nicha dans mon cœur, alors c'était vrai il y avait vraiment une plage à quelques kilomètres de là. Je réfléchis à ma disponibilité dans la semaine pour pouvoir y allait, je ne suis parti que quelques fois à la mer avec le foyer pour des petites sortit où je restais et nageais seul dans mon coin excepté les rares moments où Gadjeel venait avec nous, et j'ai trouvé ces moment fabuleux.

Je me demande bien ce qu'il a put devenir… J'aimerais tellement le revoir… c'était mon seul ami.

Puis je me concentra sur le magnifique coucher de soleil, qui apparut sous mes yeux, m'émerveillant. Je resta quelques minutes le fixant sans m'en lasser, puis une fois le soleil ayant disparu, je pris mon vieux téléphone, qui ne fait qu'appeler et que je n'utilise jamais, qui appeler un ami, laissez moi rire. Ce téléphone je l'avais trouvé sur le chemin d'une des promenades avec l'orphelinat, je l'avais caché et je savais qu'il me servirait un jour, malheureusement se jour n'est pas encore arrivé, pensais-je nostalgiquement, me rappelant de cette triste et massage petite fille de 10 ans ennuyais par la vie, ses cheveux bleus bouclants aux rythmes de cette la pluie inlassable qui s'aggravait et que le petit groupe qu'elle suivait ne se mettent à presser le pas espérant échapper à l'orage.

Je me rappelai de ce faible petit être martyrisait par ces enfants qui la détestait par une vielle rumeur, sous entendu que la pluie la suivait et qu'elle faisait fuir le beau temps. Je me rappelai de l'euphorie et la joie intérieur qu'elle avait ressenti pour la première fois de sa vie en sentant quelque chose cognait contre son pied, alors qu'elle suivait rapidement son groupe qui courait presque, puis elle l'attrapa de ses petites mains frêle et pales comme de la neige, et qui se jura de le gardais jusqu'à ce quelle en est un jour besoin.

A ce souvenir je me surpris à penser que se temps était révolu, mais la preuve que non, j'y repenser, allonger sur mon lit, le regard plonger dans le vide, les joues légèrement humidifiaient, laissant deviné le passage de quelques larmes.

Je me leva subitement, et décida d'aller faire une petite promenade pour me changer les idées. J'enfilai ma veste par-dessus mon gilet bleu accordé à la couleur de mes yeux : bleu clair, m'arrangeait une dernière fois mes cheveux et me regarda à travers le miroir de l'entrée ma peau est laiteuse et pâle, mes lèvres légèrement rosies et mes longs cils encadre mes yeux bleus vifs, je ne porte jamais de maquillage n'y voyant pas d'intérêt, je n'aime pas mon physique. Mes jambes sont beaucoup trop longues et ma poitrine pas assez grande, je ne me trouve pas assez jolie et on me le répétait sans cesse au foyer, c'est pour cela que la plupart de mes vêtements sont amples. De petites mèches me tombent sur le front, me font sortir de mes pensées. Je glisse mon téléphone dans ma poche de manteau et ouvre la porte.

L'air frais mélangeait à une légère odeur de tabac m'amplifient les poumons, le soleil déjà couché ne laisse que la faible lumière des lampadaires et les fraternités animés. Je les contourne et m'arrête devant l'une des plus grandes, où j'aperçois une chevelure dorés au loin. Elle se tourne soudainement vers moi et me souris, oui c'est bien elle, ma colocataire. Elle se dirige vers moi suivit d'un groupe de personne dont je reconnais le jeune homme aux cheveux rose mais aucune trace du noiraud.

 _Pourquoi se dirige-t-elle vers moi ?_

Sourit, sourit, sourit, pensais-je. J'espere que ce que j'ai affiché sur mon visage ressemble au moins à un sourire.

 **Salut, tu t'es bien installé ?** commença la blonde, pétillante.

Parle, dis quelque chose, allez… respire parle normalement face à toutes ces personnes qui te fixent.

 **Euh … o …oui** , bagayais-je.

Elle me sourit, et me présente à ses amies.

 _Pourquoi fait-elle cela ? Je n'en sais rien._

Elle continue, elle me présente des magnifiques jeunes filles aussi belles les unes que les autres. Et finit par le jeune rosé en le nommant Natsu, et en l'embrassant. Je reste de bois face à toutes ces personnes souriantes et sentant, pour certaines, l'alcool à plein nez. Mais le fond de mes pensais ce focaliser étrangement sur ce brun, je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi.

Un blanc étrange et soudain apparut autour de moi.

Elle m'avait posé une question et le groupe de personne à lequel elle m'avait présenté était repartie, surement à la fête. Elle était seule fasse a moi, pendu a mes lèvres attendant une réponse.

 **Je ne sais pas** , chuchotais-je presque.

 **La prochaine fois alors, je te dis à ce soir alors, ne t'inquiète pas si je rentre tard** , m'explique-t-elle quelque peu déçu par ma réponse, de me joindre à eux.

 _J'ai refusé…_ mais qu'elle idiote refuserait une invitation de se faire peut-être des nouveaux amies ,peut-être n'avais-je plus la force de me faire rabaisser et humilier en public, comme avant, maintenant c'est fini. D'ailleurs je ne l'avais pas vu. Je marchais, en divaguant à cause de la fatigue comme si je marchais en plein néant cherchant une direction, une sorte d'échappatoire.

Je ne savais même pas le temps que j'avais perdu. C'est au moment où je relevais la tête que je me m'insultai de tous les noms. Mais qu'elle idiote ! Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvé, toutes ces pensées c'étaient emparé de mon esprits et me voila perdu comme au beau milieu du désert.

Je me mis à paniqué, ce n'était pas difficile de se retrouvé à l'orphelinat, je m'y étais habitué et connaissais chaque recoins de cette maudite demeure, chaque coins que j'avais désespérément inondé de larmes… mais ce campus était loin d'être aussi minuscule que là où je résidé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et me voila à commencer à regretter mon atroce d'ancienne vie. Je suis perdu. Autour de moi, rien que des résidentes paradisiaque et flambant neuf, tous ce qu'une personne comme moi ne peut posséder. C'était vide, aucun bruit. Devrais-je sonné chez une personne pour lui demandé son chemin ? Où alors retrouver mon chemin seul ?

J'attendis une dizaine de minutes mais rien ne se passa, alors j'optai fatigué et perdu pour la première solution. Je me vers la immense maison, à multiple fenêtre, une piscine visible de l'extérieur et une magnifique façade blanche. Un balcon classe de couleur monotone était ouvert et cela me donna espoir. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de cette immense maison et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il un temps soit peut gentille avec ma personne.

D'une main fébrile, je pressai la sonnette et j'entendis un bruit sonore retentir. La camera haute protection s'activa et une voie grave se fit entendre.

 **Bonsoir.**

 **Bonsoir** , soufflais-je à mon tour.

 **Donc ?**

Je commençais à agacé cette personne, comme à chaque fois que j'approchais quelqu'un. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue et m'obligea à répondre sans bégaiement.

 **Je me suis perdu, et je pensais que vous pourriez m'indiquait le chemin de l'Université de Fairy tail**.

Un silence se fit. Je basculais sur chaqu'un de mes pieds d'incertitude, c'était-il déjà lassé de m'adresser la parole ? Sa voie masculine et grave refit son apparition.

 **Ce sont vos cheveux naturels ?**

Sa question me stoppa net, je restais stoïque. J'avais complètement oublier la camera placée sur le portail devant moi. Était-il sérieux ? Je touchais rapidement les fins des mèches bleues qui entourées mon visage, bien sûr que c'était naturelle ! Je fronçais les sourcils, et répondis au tac au tac par une poussée de courage que je n'avait jamais ressentis envers personne.

 **Bien sur que oui !**

 **Fin, le prochain chapitre sera publié prochainement, encore merci pour ta lecture.**


End file.
